nitromefandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:NOBODY/Nitrome Wiki editing update: October 5 - 25
Editing update: October 5 - 25 This editing update covers notable contributions to Nitrome Wiki over the past three weeks. This updates lists notable edits to currently existing content, new information added to articles, and notable new images. Notable new edits On the Parasite article the level 1 walkthrough was shortened. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Parasite The Flash Cat power-ups article was edited, Nutzboy130 shortening the description for each power-up while NOBODY fixed the article's grammar. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Power-ups_%28Flash_Cat%29 On the Rubble Trouble New York article Nutzboy130 elaborated on the level description for the first 10 levels. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Rubble_Trouble_New_York New content The Magic Touch: Wizard for Hire article was updated by NOBODY and Megaphantaze with content regarding the most recent update. A Gameplay section was added which covered general gameplay and the Arcade section was updated with general information about the two new game modes. An opening explaining level design was added to the level design section along with the level design of Insane mode. A GIF of Insane mode was added to the Previews section, cameos were added in Cameos, changes brought in this update were added in Versions in Update 4, and the game getting featured again was added in Promotions. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Magic_Touch:_Wizard_for_Hire The Wizards article was updated with the new wizards. Descriptions of each wizard were added by Megaphantaze, while Tema19867 added the full sprites of each wizard and most the shop sprites for most of the wizards. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Wizards The Spells article was updated by Megaphantaze who added to the Cannons and Frog section changes made to the spells and to the Gun hat section the different ways the new wizards react to the spell. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spells The Magic Touch balloons article was updated by NOBODY and Megaphantaze. Content was added regarding new balloons in Insane mode, an unused balloon added in the most recent update, and pictures of these new balloons plus treasure chest image panels of the other balloon symbols. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Balloons_%28Magic_Touch_series%29 Megaphantaze added to the Magic Touch knights article the symbols barbarians have in Insane mode and the balloon Kings have across different modes. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Knights_%28Magic_Touch_series%29 Strplumboder created the Vault interactive objects article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Interactive_objects_%28Vault%29 Rustcube added to the Rust Bucket character article the character appearance in Rust Bucket. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Rust_Bucket_%28character%29 This person also added to the appearance section of the Slayer article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Slayer The Beneath The Lighthouse article was updated with the platforms it will be available on, the game's trailer and a promotion image, and development information. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Beneath_The_Lighthouse The Rust Bucket article was updated with how it will have two game modes, one similar to Turnament's level based one. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Rust_Bucket The Mysteryous user added to the Icebreaker: A Viking Voyage article a 30 second trailer for the game. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Icebreaker:_A_Viking_Voyage#Trailers Random-storykeeper added the menu and level music of Turn-Undead to the game's article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Turn-Undead Nitromian Poptropica expanded the appearance section of the Oodlegobs hive article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Oodlegobs_hives Glitches were added to the Final Ninja section of the Glitches article, Megaphantaze adding a camera scrolling glitch and Test Subject fan adding a sub-glitch to the first glitch. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Glitches#Final_Ninja The following Onekey game component pages were created: *Jumping guardians (by Arcadia artrix): http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Jumping_guardians *Flying guardians (by Arcadia artrix): http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Flying_guardians *Goal mouth (by Strplumboder): http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Goal_mouths *Gates (by Arcadia artrix): http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Gates_%28Onekey%29 *Spikes (by Arcadia artrix): http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Spikes_%28Onekey%29 *Vines (by Test Subject fan): http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Vines *Arrow shooting faces (by Test Subject fan): http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_shooting_faces The Onekey grey springs and brown springs articles were merged into the "Springs (Onekey)" article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Springs_%28Onekey%29 Mje20011 revised on the Nebula article the the level descriptions for levels 2 and 3. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Nebula AustinCarter4Ever created the Vault! platforms article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Platforms_%28Vault%29 The Castle Corp article was edited by Megaphantaze, who added the mission briefings for levels 7-14 and the necessary tools to complete level 21. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Castle_Corp Notable new images The images of the treasure chest panels in Magic Touch mobile were added to the game's interactive object article. http://nitrome.wikia.com/wiki/Interactive_objects_%28Magic_Touch_mobile%29 ---- Thanks for reading this long overdue editing update! Category:Blog posts